


Prophecies Lie (UNCUT)

by r3voluti0ns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, God I hope no one reads this it’s literally unfinished, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3voluti0ns/pseuds/r3voluti0ns
Summary: An AU I pester my boyfriend about but never really get around to writing. God this is old and I didn’t proofread so gang gang BTW BABY I LOVE YOU XOXO UWU OWO





	Prophecies Lie (UNCUT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherCranberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCranberry/gifts).



The young man sat up in his bed, never fully getting used to the way Varian loomed as if she had anticipated the very second his gentle brown eyes would flutter open.

“Morning, starlight. Breakfast for today is brioche. A new shipment of books has been dropped off by the merchant—all fairytales—like you asked. “ the woman’s singsong voice pulled him fully away from his slumber, as he rubbed his eyes and pulled his legs over the side of the bed. 

Varian stood and drew the curtains, a delicate shade of magenta opposed to the iron bars that put a fairly impenetrable layer between Aaron and the very penetrable glass. 

Aaron’s clothes were already laid out for him, like always. He supposed it was meant to keep him from thinking too much; if you could think about clothes, you could dream about the outside world. something Aaron did very often.

He had been outside a handful of times when he was too young to understand how utterly trapped he was.   
There was nothing like it in his entire world, so many different smells and sights and sounds, hills that stretched to the horizon, reminding him of the awe-inspiring fact that there were places to go outside that he couldn’t even see, like pages of an impossibly vast storybook taped together.

“Thank you,” Aaron spoke in a dismissive tone, and keen to his wishes, The maid left, letting the door click softly behind her. 

Once he was satisfied that he was alone. Aaron ran to the window, and pressed his face against the metal bars, pressing towards the sky like a dying sunflower. From upstairs, he could only see the tops of trees, and if he was lucky, a bird gliding past.

Eventually, he pulled away from the window, opting to skip breakfast in favor of the library. He passed multiple tenants of the manor on his way there, feeling unsettled as each passed.

It wasn’t that he was particularly antisocial; everyone there was so… bland, for a lack of a kinder term. Everyone stalled whenever he wasn't around, never giving any hint that they were an even conscious while alone.

That wasn't even the worst bit; they obviously weren't human. Though every one of them felt familiar, you could never recall a single face— just a blurred silhouette of a person. The same went for personalities; they could talk about Aaron's life for hours at a time, but when asked about themselves, the poor souls would stare off, as if trying to grasp at a memory that never was.

Aaron had started to call the beings Tenants (this is dumb change it) ; filling in a space that was never truly meant for them.

Aaron leaned back in his chair, letting his thoughts brew, when the sound of howling wind and splintering wood whisked him away from the comfort of his thoughts. There was just enough time for him to throw himself to the ground, instinctively protecting the nape of his neck.


End file.
